


Things That Go Bang In The Night

by Tayla36



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, Exhibitionism, Fuckurt Trope Bingo, M/M, Multi, Puckurt + Finn Square, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn hears noises in the middle of the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Bang In The Night

He heard a noise.

It was a Friday night, well Saturday morning now. Kurt was back from Dalton for the weekend, and Puck had stayed over last night. They had been up half the night playing video games. They had fallen asleep around 3AM. Now less than an hour later, Finn had woken up, and Puck was not on the floor beside his bed. 

He heard the noise again. 

He froze in the act of throwing off his covers. He lay still trying to figure out what it was that he just heard. Then he heard it again.

A moan.

He quietly got out of bed and went out into the hallway. He heard the moan again. It came from Kurt’s room. 

He was about to burst in when he also heard a giggle. A very familiar giggle.

Why was Puck in Kurt’s room giggling?

And why was Kurt moaning?

He put his ear right up to the door. There was whispering. He couldn’t make out just what they were saying. 

Until he could.

“Ooo, yes Puck. Right there.”

Finn went back to his room, shut the door and got back in bed.

 

The next morning Kurt made waffles for breakfast. Puck smiled up at him when he set the plate in front of him. 

Finn waited until Burt had left for work. His Mom was already gone for the day. 

“You two should be quieter.”

Kurt looked puzzled. “We’re not making noise, Finn.”

“Not now. I meant in the middle of the night. You woke me up.” 

Kurt blushed. 

Puck smirked.

“You’re lucky Burt sleeps heavier than me. What if you had woken him up?”

Puck stopped smirking.

 

The next Friday, Puck was over again. Kurt was home from Dalton for good now. Finn wasn’t woken by any strange noises, but he did wake up. Puck was not asleep on the floor next to his bed. He got out of bed and went out into the hallway. Kurt’s door was open and the room was empty.

He went downstairs to the kitchen. He told himself it was to get a bottle of water out of the fridge, but he was looking for Kurt and Puck. They weren’t in the kitchen or the living room. 

He opened the door to the basement and he could hear them. The whispering and the giggling and the moaning. And other noises. Strange slapping noises. He had seen enough porn to know they were sex noises. He listened for a few moments.

He felt strange, like he wanted to do something, but he couldn’t figure out what he wanted to do.

So he went back to bed.

 

The next morning there were bacon and eggs for breakfast. Puck and Kurt were acting absolutely normal. Like they were just friends. Laughing and joking around with Mom and Burt just like they hadn’t been doing what they were doing last night. 

Finn had a sudden impulse to ruin their day by telling Burt, but he kept his mouth shut instead.

 

A few weeks later. Saturday this time. Finn had gotten home from the clusterfuck that had been prom after dropping Quinn at home. Blaine had just been leaving as he was pulling in. 

He went upstairs. Kurt’s light was still on. He stuck his head in to say goodnight and the boys agreed to never telling their parents what had happened that night at prom.

A few hours later, Finn was awake. He crept down the stairs and saw Kurt shut the door behind Puck as he let him in. Kurt backed Puck up against the door and kissed him almost violently. He saw Puck’s hands clutch at Kurt’s ass, then slip under Kurt’s pajama pants.

Just like last time, he felt the need to do something, but this time it was a little clearer about what he wanted to do. Considering he was harder than he had ever been. From watching his brother mac on his best friend. 

The other two boys broke apart, and Kurt led Puck over to the basement and down the stairs.

Finn went back to his room to go back to bed.

He had to jerk off first before he could get to sleep.

 

He slept through breakfast and didn’t get up ‘til after noon. 

 

They had lost Nationals. Well, not lost, but they didn’t make it to the showcase round. They were leaving to go back to Ohio the next morning. Finn woke up when Puck slipped out of the bed that they were sharing. He saw Puck pull on a pair of jeans, pick up his shoes and glide past the couch where Schue was sleeping and out the door. 

Finn tried to follow, but Schue stirred like he was gonna wake up, so he just went to the bathroom and got back in bed. 

Two hours later, when Puck slipped back into the room and into the bed, Finn pretended to be asleep.

The next morning at breakfast Finn saw what could only be a hickey on Kurt’s neck. He was going to keep quiet about it, but if someone else noticed it, Kurt would have a hard time explaining it. So he sent Kurt a text. 

Kurt left the table to go to the men’s room, and when he came back, he was wearing a scarf.

 

Then it was summertime. Nothing else to do all day but watch TV and play video games. He didn’t see Blaine around as often as he thought he would. In fact after the first two weeks of summer break, he didn’t see Blaine at all.

Puck was over a lot. Finn asked once why they didn’t go to Puck’s house at all. Puck just rolled his eyes, and said something about Finn’s basement and the nice couch and the bitchin TV and sound system.

 

One Friday in July, Puck was over for dinner. Burt and Carole were away for the weekend. After dinner they all went down to the basement. Kurt and Puck were arguing about what movie to watch. Kurt wanted “Under Siege” while Puck was arguing for “Princess Bride.”

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for a Segal fan.” Puck said.

“I’m not. Tommy Lee Jones and Gary Busey were brilliant in that film.” Kurt responded.

“Yeah, but Mandy Patinkin when he was young and fit and had all his hair.”

“Big Guns and things exploding.” 

“Mandy Patinkin in leather pants.”

“Naked boobs for Finn’s enjoyment.”

“Finn, dude, what do you think?”

“Whatever.” Finn said. “Not like I’m gonna be down here that long.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Puck questioned.

“It means I’ll stay down here long enough to be polite, then I’ll go to bed, so you two can do what you’re gonna do.”

Kurt and Puck stared at Finn, puzzled.

“Or maybe I’ll just stay down here all night. With Mom and Burt being gone, you can actually go do it in Kurt’s bed.”

Finn didn’t think he was being mean about it, but there must have been some tone in his voice because Puck got defensive.

“You got some problem with us Finn? I thought you were okay with the gay stuff now that you and Kurt are brothers?”

“Maybe I’m not okay with you using me as an excuse to come over here for a booty call. Maybe I’m not okay with you two sneaking around behind girlfriends and boyfriends backs and having to keep my mouth shut about it.”

“Or maybe you’re just jealous.” Kurt put in.

“Jealous of you?”

“Yes. Puck is your best friend, and now I’m taking up some of his time. Time he used to spend with you.”

“I’ve never been jealous of any of Puck’s booty calls. Why would I be jealous of you?” Finn knew he was being mean when he added, “It’s not like you're gonna last that long anyway.”

Kurt glared at Finn.

“You’re cheating on Blaine to be with Puck, Puck’s cheating on Lauren to be with you. You don’t go out in public. You’re just a booty call, and Puck will get bored and move on soon.”

“You’re wrong.” Puck declared with certainty. “I’m not going to move on soon. All those girls and woman were just overcompensating. And yeah, at first we were cheating. But Kurt and Blaine broke up at the beginning of the summer, and Lauren and I broke up after prom. And you’ve got no room to talk about cheating after what you and Quinn did to Sam.”

“I know. That’s why I didn’t say anything before.”

“Why are you saying something now?” Kurt yelled at him. “It’s none of your business.”

“I think that’s the problem, babe. He wants it to be his business.”

Finn blushed.

“See. Look at that blush.” Puck pointed at Finn. “He’s jealous of me. Don’t you notice the way he looks at you?”

“At me? He doesn’t look at me. It’s you he looks at. You’ve been his friend forever, it’s you he wants.”

Finn blushed even harder.

“You think everyone wants me.”

“Everyone does want you. You’re Puckzilla.”

“Yeah, but Kurt, you got dat ass. Everybody wants to tap that.”

“Stop.” Kurt turned around and looked down over his shoulder. “You really think it’s that good?”

“Gorgeous. Don’t you think so Finn?”

Finn was staring at Kurt’s ass. Kurt was only wearing a thin pair of yoga pants. 

“See, he’s staring at your ass.”

“But you’ve got the chest and the guns. Take your shirt off.”

Puck complied with Kurt’s request. Finn switched his attention to Puck.

“You’re built like a Greek God. Girls want to be with you, and boys want to be you.” Kurt noticed Finn’s stare. “And then there are the boys that want to be with you, and Finn is one of them.”

Almost unconsciously, Finn’s hand had dropped to the front of his pants.

“He certainly sees something he likes. What about it Finn? What’s got you turned on? Is it my chest?” Puck puffed his chest out. “Or Kurt’s ass?” Puck ran his hand down over Kurt’s ass, which was still facing in Finn’s direction.

Finn was practically drooling.

“Maybe you’d like Puck’s ass just as much. Show him, Puck.” Puck turned around and dropped his pants, baring his ass, because of course he was going commando.

Finn let out a little moan.

“Oh, he liked that. Take your shirt off, babe. Let’s see if he likes your chest, too.”

Kurt took his shirt off over his head and threw it in Finns direction.

Finn gasped at the sight of Kurt’s chest. He was toned, and his biceps muscles were well defined, and he had perky little pink nipples.

“Oh, he liked that too. We should give him a real show.” Puck took Kurt into his arms and started to kiss him. He let his hands slide down and pushed the yoga pants down over Kurt’s ass.

Finn was riveted. He wanted to touch Kurt’s ass, too. He wanted to run his hands over Pucks pecs and arms. The feelings he had been having for the past few months were now crystal clear. He wanted Kurt. And Puck. But that was just weird. Wasn’t it? 

He couldn’t be so attracted to both boys.

Could he?

And why would either of them or both of them want him? They had each other. They couldn’t want him.

Could they?

Kurt pulled out of Pucks embrace and looked at Finn.

“Oh, I think one of us is overdressed, don’t you Puck?”

“Absolutely babe. Finn, get naked and get over here.”

“Wait, what?”

“Come on, Finn. Don’t you want to join us?”

“but…but…you have each other. Why would you want me?”

“Finn, you’re our best friend.” Kurt said.

“And you’re hot.” Puck added.

“And Rachel doesn’t treat you right, and neither did Quinn.”

“And you deserve a reward for keeping your mouth shut the past couple of months and were both standing here naked, asking, and you know you want this so get the hell over here.”

Finn stopped hesitating. In fact he tripped over his pants in his haste to get them off, and Puck had to catch him. Which put Finn in the perfect position to kiss him. He felt hands lifting his T-shirt. He had to break the kiss so Kurt could get the shirt off over his head. Then Kurt was kissing him, shoving his tongue into his mouth. He felt hands on his ass and on his dick and he didn’t know whose hands were where, and he didn’t really care whose hands were where. Four months of fantasizing and conflicted feelings and he was finally where he wanted to be. Between Puck and Kurt.

The rest of the night was a haze for Finn. At some point they did move upstairs and he woke up Saturday morning in Kurt’s bed. In Kurt’s big comfy bed with Kurt on one side of him and Puck on the other. Finn sighed.

Kurt stirred. “What’s wrong, darling?”

“Now I’m a cheater again.”

“Shh, you can break up with Rachel tomorrow. Go back to sleep.”

“Don’t think I can do that.”

“You don’t think you can break up Rachel?” Kurt was shocked.

“No, I don’t think I can go back to sleep.”

“Why not?”

“Because Puck’s dick is grinding into my ass.”

“Oh really?” Kurt smiled. 

“Yes, and now there seems to be a hand on my dick.”

“Really? I wonder how that got there.”

Finn kissed Kurt as he reached one hand around to squeeze Kurt’s ass. And he pushed his ass back into Puck’s dick. Puck moaned into his ear and Kurt moaned into his mouth.

He was glad there was no one else home to hear the noise.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the 'fade to black' instead of actual smut, but I ran out of time.
> 
> And I couldn't resist having Kurt call Finn 'darling' the next morning.


End file.
